


Over the River and Through the Woods

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4th wall break, Dark Humor, Gen, Kidnapping, Mentions of alcohol, My idea of what happened during SvS Redux, Remus being Remus, chloroform use, cursing, friendly threats, i got asked to make this one, poor Virgil gets shoved like 5 times, prompt, talking about feelings, the prompt was ‘platonic Dukexiety hiking through the woods’, this sounds really bad but it’s not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Remus kidnaps Virgil and then they have a much needed chat while hiking.
Relationships: Platonic Intruxiety, platonic Dukexiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Over the River and Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology fic for moose-boi on tumblr because I sent more hearts. (It a weird story 😅)  
> Anyway, they asked for Platonic Dukexiety hiking through the woods, so I hope y’all enjoy it!

The human mind is a dangerous place. Especially Thomas’s mind, and especially when Remus has had enough. 

Everyone one else is having some big conversation about having gone to the wedding or whatever. Deceit said he was going to go look for an opening, so Remus is currently all alone. Never a good thing. 

Remus had noticed that a certain purple clad side is missing in action. ‘Well, everyone else is busy.” Remus thought. “I’m sure no one would mind if I took my favorite spider freak on a stroll down memory lane...”

So Remus got his biggest burlap sack, and set off. 

“Shhh!” He said, looking at the 4th wall. “Where hunting emos!” He cackled and then sunk into Virgil’s room. 

-_-_-_-

Virgil is playing just dance and steadfastly ignoring what is going on with Thomas. He didn’t want to make things worse, and didn’t want to see Thomas so soon after his admission. 

He still sent little tid bits, like how this is a waste of time, but for the most part he was just trying to beat Deceit’s high score. 

He was so focused on the game that he didn’t even notice Remus until he was being shoved into a sack. 

“Remus what the hell?!” Virgil yelled, struggling to get away. “Hey Vergie! Does this smell like chloroform to you?” Remus asked, and then shoved the rag into Virgil’s mouth. 

After properly shoving his newly unconscious prize into the sack, Remus slung it over his shoulder and ran into the dark forest, hidden deep within the Imagination. 

-_-_-_-

“WAKE UP!” Remus screeched while throwing Virgil into the a river. Luckily he had the foresight to take him out of the bag this time. Virgil sputtered, looked up at Remus, then lunged. 

“Remus, what the hell?!” Remus just rolled his eyes and pinned Virgil down before he tried doing anything else. “You already said that one, try again!” 

Virgil hissed. 

Remus growled. 

They both stared at eachother. 

“So,” Virgil said, breaking the silence. “Care to tell me what this is about?” Remus shoved Virgil onto the ground and started bouncing. 

“Yes! Onto the good stuff! I have trapped you in the Dark Forest and the only way for you to escape it to go on a hike with me!”

Virgil stared. “Seriously?” 

“Duh! You never hangout with me anymore, so I had to go with extreme measures. 

Virgil dusted himself off and raised an eyebrow. “Do you do anything that is not extreme?” “Nope!” Remus said, then turned around and started skipping away. 

Virgil, knowing that he will get trapped here if he doesn’t follow Remus, ran after him. 

Remus turned around and smiled. “I knew you would come through!” “Hey, do you remember this tree?” Remus asked after running into it face first. 

“Why?” Virgil knew that he wasn’t just asking for no reason. “Because! Don’t these scorch marks look familiar to you?” Virgil saw the marks and instantly knew what Remus was talking about. 

“Yeah, this is the place where I tried to set you on fire, because you burned my stuffed spider.”

“Yeah, good times.” Remus sighed. Virgil scoffed, and then Remus looked at him. 

“I didn’t actually do it, you know.” Virgil is confused. “Do what?” “I didn’t actually burn your spider.” 

“Right. You just covered for Deceit then? I asked where she was and you said you burned her. So I lit you on fire.” 

Remus contemplated what to do next. Well, to late to turn back now... “Fuck it, here you go.” Remus said, summoning the spider and tossing it at Virgil. 

Virgil caught it, and looked dumbfounded. “How?-“

“I never actually burned her. I just wanted to get you to play with me.” The Duke looked away as Virgil grew more confused. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

“Because you left.” 

Virgil pulled on Remus’s arm, forcing him to stop walking and face Virgil. “What do you mean I left?” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Seriously V? I knew you were dense but I didn’t know that you are dumb. I was going to surprise you with her on Friday Fright Night, but you never showed up. I went searching for you and you were gone. You were a light side. So I just kept Shelley, and waited for you to come visit. You never did.”

Virgil was frozen, he couldn’t believe his ears. “Y’all acted like you didn’t even miss me. Y’all didn’t even notice...” 

Remus laughed. “Didn’t notice? At least I had Shelley, Deceit full on downed 3 bottles of wine consecutively and made a rule to not say your name for WEEKS!” 

Virgil was... Virgil didn’t know what he was. “I just always thought I was a burden. I assumed-“

“And you made an ass out of you and me.” Remus said, laughing. Virgil laughed to, and Remus looked shocked. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh in years.” Virgil looked at the ground, ashamed. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I could have went about things better. But Deceit could have also not pushed me down the stairs. I’m still waiting to get my vengeance...” 

Remus just laughed and continued out of the Woods with Virgil by his side. 

Things may not be perfect, and they still had a lot to talk about, but hopefully this was the first step to them becoming good friends again. 

“DAMN YOU REMUS! GIVE HER BACK!” Virgil screamed in tempest tongue as Remus shoved Virgil and ran off with Shelley. 

Or maybe not...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and caught all the Easter eggs I put in their 😂


End file.
